A New Game
by AoyamaKyotaro
Summary: This story follows Takagi Yoshirou and his adventure with a future diary. Almost all main characters except a few are not doing to be in this fic. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Future Diary. I don't have an image to represent this story, but don't let that stray you away from this story. :) Rated M to be safe.
1. Takagi Yoshirou

**This is chapter 1 of my fan fiction A New Game. Enjoy.**

This is the story of Takagi Yoshirou, a 15 year old student at Nanoya High School in Tokyo Japan. "Onii-chan! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" Yelled my sister Nagisa from outside my door. I grabbed my new iPhone 6 from my dresser and looked at the time. It was 8:00! I only had 10 minutes to get to school! I knew that I wouldn't have time for breakfast so I grabbed my backpack and hurried to the front door. "Bye Nagisa! Have a good day at school!" I yelled. "You too!" She called back. I opened the door and was greeted by a gust of cool air. It was unusually cold for May. My phone vibrated in my hand. I looked at it _'Where are you? You're going to be late, Yoshirou.'_ It was my friend Shimazaki Tatsuo who texted me. I didn't bother replying. Tatsuo was my only friend at school, or anywhere for that matter. I've always been a loner, and that's what I wanted to be. I didn't think I needed a friend, but when I met Tatsuo, I was happy. Having 1 friend was good enough for me though. I raced down the street to the school. Surprisingly, a lot of students were still entering the school, even though it was 8:07 now. I raced inside and went to class 2-A. I really hated that class. The teacher, Sato-sensei was a complete ass. He always yelled at everyone for no reason at all. I wished he would shut up so I could sleep or something. All I would do in there was write in my diary that I started on my phone two days ago when I got my iPhone 6. I heard the bell ring. I raced to my seat and sat in it. "Hey Takagi. Why were you so late today? Too busy fucking your cute sister?" Asked the worst person possible. Ryuuzaki Eikichi. I just ignored him and took my phone out of my pocket. "You ignoring me? Little bastard!" He grabbed my shirt and pulled me out of my seat. Everyone in the room looked at us. Great. More unwanted attention. It was a good thing that Sato-sensei walked into the room at that time. "Ryuuzaki! Get your butt in your seat!" He yelled. He listened to him and let go of me. No one ever defies Sato. "You sure have some nerve, Takagi. Ignoring me like that." Said Ryuuzaki. I just snorted slightly in response and got back to my phone. Looks like I have something sort of exciting to write in my diary today.

Class dragged on forever. When it was finally lunch period, I went to the cafeteria and looked for Tatsuo. "Yoshirou!" I heard Tatsuo call. I turned around and saw him. "Oh, hi." I said back. "That's all you have to say? Sheesh. You really hate speaking don't you?" He asked. "Yeah. I never really liked speaking to anyone. I only talk to you and Nagisa." I replied. "I already knew that though." _Then why ask about my speaking skills?_ I thought. "Anyway, let's go find somewhere to sit." Said Tatsuo. I followed him over to an open table at the back of the cafeteria. "Have you heard about the serial killer on the loose lately?" Asked Tatsuo. "Yeah, I've heard a bit about him. I think he's been killing people near this area too." I replied. "I hope he doesn't kill anyone from this school." Said Tatsuo. _I could care less about most of the student body._ I thought. "What do you think?" He asked me as I came out of my thoughts. "Oh! Yeah. I hope no one gets killed either." I lied. _I doubt any serial killer would target Nanoya anyway unless they were a serial killer teacher._ I thought. "Tatsuo." "What?" He replied. "I have been wondering this for a while, but how come you are my friend even though I'm just a hermit who wants to be alone and do nothing all day?" I asked. He looked surprised for a moment. Makes sense. I just asked out of nowhere. "Because you need a friend for one. And two, you are not as bad of a person as you think you are. You are nice somewhere in there." He said while smiling. I didn't show it on my face, but I was actually pretty happy on the inside. Without a friend, I probably would end up as one of those people who doesn't interact with ANYONE. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and that it was time to go back to class. "Let's go." I told Tatsuo. "Alrighty!" Said Tatsuo. This day was going a lot better than I expected. I pulled out my phone and began writing more entries in my diary about what happened so far today.

School finally ended and I walked home with Tatsuo. We hardly talked on the way to our houses because of how tired each of us were from Gym class today. We had to run the mile. I just wanted to lie down on the pavement. My body was not built for running like that. Tatsuo turned to walk down the street his house was on. I said bye and walked to my house. When I got home, I just threw my backpack onto the stairs and went to my room to sleep. I 'woTakagoke up' in a very dreamlike place. _I'm obviously dreaming._ I thought to myself. "You are not dreaming, Takagi Yoshirou." Said a booming godlike voice. I turned around and was met with what looked like a god. He was huge. "I am Deus Ex Machina, the God of time and space." He said. "I always knew that there was a higher power governing the universe. My speculations were correct it seems." I told him. _"_ It seems it was not a mistake to have you participate in my survival game, Takagi Yoshirou. Your intellect will likely get you far in this game." Said Deus. _Survival game?_ "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Takagi Yoshirou. You have been picked as one of the 12 participants in my game. It is a game of survival. The last one standing will become the new God of time and space." He said. "Your phone will be your biggest asset. You already write a diary, correct?" He asked. "Yes, why?" I asked. "Your diary will now write itself based on where you are. If you see a dead end flag, then it means that death awaits you. Don't worry though, you can change the future by avoiding whatever obstacles that will lead to your demise." Said Deus. This came as a big shock to me, even though I kept a stoic face. "Takagi Yoshirou, you are the 1st Diary Owner." Said Deus.

 **That's all for the first chapter! Please leave reviews! I don't mind constructive criticism, but try not to be rude! Sorry that Deus is a bit OOC. I can't figure out how to portray his character correctly.**


	2. The First Fight

"Takagi Yoshirou, you are the first diary owner." Said Deus.

 _This is surprising. I can safely assume that because I am the 1st diary owner that I'll be targeted the most. Not good._

"Can you give me any more details on the situation I'm in?" I asked.

"You will find out those details in due time, Takagi Yoshirou." Said Deus. Suddenly, the real world appeared again. It did not feel like normally awakening. I put my hand on my phone and thought _So this thing is now my 'savior' so to say?_ I sighed. This was a lot to think about. I decided to go down stairs to get something to drink.

I walked down to the kitchen, but as I put my hand on the refridgerator handle, my phone emitted a static-type noise. I grabbed it out of my pocked and looked at the screen. I recieved a mail. I opened the app and looked at the new mail. It was in a folder called Diary.

"I guess I was not dreaming after all." I said aloud.

I opened the mail and read it. **May 26th 2016, 3:26pm.** _ **I went down to the kitchen to get something to drink. I got a water. When I went back to my room, there was someone I didn't know in there. Their name was Nagakura Takeya, and they apparently own a diary like me. I could use this to my advantage. -END OF STREAM.**_ I read it over again and put my phone back in my pocket. _If it is true, I will use this person to help me win this game. I will need a team, so maybe I'll manipulate him into it._ I thought. I went up to my room, and there was a person standing there just as the diary had predicted. _Perfect!_ I thought.

"Hey." I called. The person turned around. He had dark brown hair and a goatee. Nagakura Takeya was older than I expected.

"Oh. Are you Takagi Yoshirou?" He asked. "Yes, now what's your name?" I asked to keep him from thinking I was suspicious.

"My name is Nagakura Takeya. I have come here for you, First." He said.

"Why have you 'come for me' Nagakura-san?" I asked politely.

"Because my diary is the Yoshirou diary." He said blatantly.

I looked at him for a while. He did not seem like he was lying, nor did he seem the type to lie. _This guy will be valuable to me if his diary does what I think it does._ I thought. _But why is he using my given name? I don't believe I know this person. That I can figure out later._ I thought.

"I want to team up with you, Yoshirou. In fact, I have been watching you since 2 days ago." He said.

 _So this guy is a stalker. Good to know. He doesn't seem like too bad of a person surprisingly. Those types of people are easier to exploit!_ I thought happily. "I will allow you to team up with me, Nagakura." I said.

His serious eyes widened for a second. "Really?" He asked. "Yes." I said. Just then, my phone/diary made the static noise. I pulled it out and looked at it. **May 26 2016, 3:34pm.** _ **Nagakura asked me to follow him, so I did so I could study him further. As it turns out, Nagakura is the serial killer from the news that we have been hearing about. I am going to die at Nanoya High School in the storage room. -DEAD END.**_ I put the phone back in my pocket. I mentally cursed. I knew that because he heard the phone go off that his current plans to wipe out the First have failed. It also seems that my calculations were way off.

"What did your diary say?" Asked the serial killer.

"It said that you will lead me to Nanoya High School, so we can have strategy meetings there." I said. I knew that it was a longshot, but from what I have observed from him, he will probably think that my information is commpletely credible. Nagakura closed his eyes for a moment and then nodded.

"Your diary was right, so let's have a meeting right now!" Said Nagakura with a crazed look on his face. I pulled out my phone and looked to see what would happen. **May 26th 2016, 3:36pm.** _ **Nagakura lunges for me straight on. I dodge it by moving to the left.-END OF SREAM**_ The diary read. Sure enough, that is what he did. I moved to the left and he completely missed. I looked at it again. **May 26th 2016, 3:37pm.** _ **I kick Nagakura from behind him and he rams into the wall. He becomes enraged and explains his motives to me as he pulls a knife out and strikes my left arm with it. It got deeply wounded. -END OF STREAM.**_ I kick him from behind anyway, because I figured it would be best if I found out his motives, and why he wants to kill me.

"Now you've done it." He said. "I didn't expect someone like you to actually strike me." Said Nagakura. "You know, I only came here for your diary. If our two diaries are together, there would be unrivaled observance power and unrivaled monitoring power." It would make me unstoppable!" He yelled. Spittle flew from his mouth as he yelled this, but I dodged that too. He told me his motives, so I decided that it was time to end it. I was going to kill him. Nagakura swung his knife at me once more. I dodged it, but my phone was knocked out of my hand.

"Shit." I muttered. I used my foot to kick it away where neither of us could get it for the time being. I analyzed my room quickly for good makeshift weapons. I settled for a long flathead screwdriver. I grabbed that and let him make the first move. He ran at full speed and aimed his knife for my heart. I saw this coming and dodged.

"I think it's about time that I get serious." I said while putting on a fake smirk. He grabbed his diary to look for my next move. _Perfect timing!_ I thought. I lunged for him as fast as I could and drove the screwdriver into his phone. His eyes widened. I smiled cruelly. "Now, die." I said.

"H-How..." he said in shock. Slowly, his body began to implode into itself like a black hole until it was nothing at all anymore. All that was left of him was his phone with the screwdriver through it. I collapsed to my knees. _I may be a useless hermit who wants to be alone, but I can fight._ I thought. I could not believe that I had actually killed someone though. I was terrified. I had actually killed someone, and I enjoyed it. I was terrified of myself; For what I had done. I sincerely hoped that it was just because of who he was that I felt no remorse. Yeah, that had to be it. I had never thought of myself as a sadistic person, and I did not want to be one.

 **Well, this is the end of chapter 2! if you enjoyed it, please tell me below! also, please review and tell me what I should improve on with my story!**


End file.
